A new family
by SunnyD10990
Summary: Louis and Tawny are 20 years old and a happy newlywed couple but when Tawny becomes preganet she is in for a big surprsie
1. Louis now knows

A/N: This is my first fic. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Summer  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Louis! Come down here I need to tell you something!" I said yelling up the stairs. He ran in the room and said what's going on? I said you might want to sit down.  
  
"Ok here it goes well when I went to the doctor today he told me something." I said  
  
"Oh my God don't tell me you have cancer because I..." he said  
  
"NO! NO! That's not it. The doctor said that I am going to have a baby." I said  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked him  
  
"No baby actually I'm excited! Why did you think I would be mad?" he said  
  
"Well it's because you said you wanted wait a couple years before we had kids and we've only been married for 6 months." I said  
  
"When are we going to tell our families?" he said  
  
"I don't know when do you want to tell them?" I said  
  
"How about we take our families out to dinner tomorrow night and tell them the good news." he said  
  
"That's a good idea" I said  
  
"Ok I'll go tell them" he said as he went into the kitchen to call them 


	2. Talking to the parents

A/N: Yeah, I know the chapters are short but they will get longer! Please R&R! Thanks.  
  
Summer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tonight me and Louis are going to be telling our parents that I am pregnant I'm a little nervous. I hope they take it well.  
  
"LOUIS! It's 6 we told them we would meet them at the restaurant at 6:15!" I yelled down the hall  
  
"Sorry honey I'm coming" he said  
  
So we drove to the restaurant when we got there we met up with my parents by Louis's weren't there yet so we went ahead and got our table and sat down. About 10 minutes later Louis parent's showed up.  
  
"We are so sorry were late we got stuck in a traffic jam" Steve said  
  
"Oh it's ok you didn't miss anything" Louis said  
  
We ordered our food and our drinks. I nudged Louis and said "Should we tell them yet?"  
  
"No let wait until they get there salads" Louis said  
  
"Ok I guess that sounds like a good time" I said  
  
We got our drinks and then they brought out the salads. It was time to tell them.  
  
"Um mom dad Mr. and Mrs. Stevens I have something to tell you guys. Well yesterday I went to the doctor and I found out that I and Louis are going to.....have a bb..baby" I said  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then my mom grabs me and says "Oh my baby is going to have a baby!" Everyone was giving me hugs and saying congratulations. They took it a lot better then I thought they would.  
  
So after we ate and said our good-byes Louis and I went home. When we walked in the door I said "Oh gosh I am so glad that is over with" "What I tell you they wouldn't be mad" Louis said.  
  
It was getting late and I was tired so I decided to go to bed.  
  
"Louis I am going to bed!" I said yelling down the hall  
  
"Ok honey I am just going to call Twitty and tell him about our baby" he said  
  
About 10 minutes later Louis got in the bed with me.  
  
"What do you want to name the kid" Louis asked me  
  
"I don't know I've always liked the name Elijah for a boy" I said to him  
  
"I thought you would be thinking of a girls name" he said  
  
"Nah I think I'm going to have a boy why do you want a girl?" I asked  
  
"Only if she's as pretty as you "then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said I love you 


	3. First Ultra Sound

A/N: I'm sry if you don't like my story it's my very fist story. I would love some reviews to help my story. So please send them!  
  
Summer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By the time I was two-and-a-half months pregnant, well, let's just say things weren't going the greatest.  
  
On the day that I reached 10 weeks I was going to go for my first ultra sound. By the time I was ready that morning, I didn't feel so good. I had thrown up five times already this morning and I was still feeling sick.  
  
"Louis please comes get my things to the car while I finish throwing up!" I yelled  
  
So he got my things and put them in the car while I finished puking.  
  
On the way to the doctor I said to Louis, "Why am I so sick all of the people I've talked to said that the morning sickness isn't that bad. Your mom said when she had you and Donny her morning sickness only lasted like a couple hours and with Ren she said it lasted like the entire morning. Well my morning sickness lasts all day!"  
  
"Well maybe that means your having a girl because the morning sickness is lasting longer" Louis said  
  
"Maybe" I said  
  
We got to the hospital and sat down in the waiting room for about 15 minutes before they called me back. They put me and Louis in a room and we waited for a couple minutes. Then my doctor came in her name was Dr.Sargent. She explained everything to us then she got me ready for the Ultra Sound. As she was putting the gunk on me I asked her about my morning sickness.  
  
"Dr.Sargent may I ask you a question?" I said  
  
"Yes Tawny you can ask me anything" she said  
  
"I have been having a very bad time with my morning sickness. Every morning I wake up about 5 to go throw up and I end up staying in there an hour or so throwing up. Then through out the day I have to through up." I said  
  
"Well I think I just found the answer" she said  
  
"Why?' I said  
  
"Look at the screen Tawny. You're having triplets!" she said laughing  
  
"Triplets!" Louis and I said at the same time  
  
"We won't know the sexes of the babies until a couple more months  
  
"Honey were having TRIPLETS! Louis said very excited  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Steven's I guess I'll be seeing you in 2 more months" Dr.Sarent said  
  
We rushed home to the call our parents. When they heard the new they were really happy. They were so excited for us! Right after we got done calling our parents we had to call Twitty and Ren to tell them the news.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed the number. On the second ring Ren answered the phone.  
  
"Hello" she said  
  
"Hi Ren I have some very good new to tell you." I said  
  
"What's the good news?" she asked  
  
"Ok here it goes I'm having triplets!" I sorta yelled  
  
"Oh my gosh your having triplets you are so lucky! What are you going to have boys or girls?" she said  
  
"Well we don't know the sexes of them yet" I said  
  
"Well call me soon and tell me everything" she said  
  
"I will!" I said  
  
"Ok then Bye!" she said  
  
"Bye!" I said 


	4. A visit from Ren and Twitty

A/N: Please R&R! I'm sorry for my typo's and if I don't use commas or anything I'm not that good at that kinda thing. I hope you guys like my story. (  
  
Summer  
  
(This takes place like 3 weeks later)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Twitty and Ren came over for a visit. We were all sitting in the living room drinking hot cocoa.  
  
"Do you have any names yet?" asked Ren  
  
"Well Louis and I haven't decided on any names yet but I have some names picked out and so does he" I said  
  
"What are they?" asked Twitty  
  
"I'll be right back I'll get my list of names." I said walking down the hall  
  
"What about you Louis where's your names?" Ren asked  
  
"There in my head" he said  
  
"Ok here are my boy's names, Elijah, Ethan, and Eric but for girls I have Elizabeth, Elisha, and Erica."  
  
"I see you like "E" names "she said laughing  
  
"I don't know why but yea I do" I said  
  
"Louis what about your names?" Twitty asked  
  
"Well I like the name Elijah, I also like Noah, and Nathan for the boys names and for girls names I like Emma, Roseanna, and Elisha." He said  
  
"Those names are good." Twitty said  
  
"Um you guys we have something to tell you." Ren said  
  
"What?" I said  
  
"Well Ren is going to have a baby too!" Twitty said  
  
"Congratulation man!" Louis said giving Twitty a hug  
  
"Congratulation Ren" I said smiling  
  
"If you don't end up using a couple of those names Twitty and I might use them." She said laughing  
  
"So when did you find out?" I asked Ren  
  
"Last week!" she said  
  
"When are you going to tell your guy's parents?" I said  
  
"This weekend." Twitty said  
  
"Well were happy for you guys aren't we honey." I said  
  
"Yes we are." Louis said  
  
"Well were happy for you two too." She said giggling 


	5. Back to DrSargent

A/N: Tawny is now 4 months pregnant and going to her second Ultra Sound  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I was already about 4 months pregnant and I was starting to show too. I don't mean a little bit either. By the time I'm due I'm going to be huge!  
  
After several minutes I was finally ready to go to my second Ultra Sound. I went outside to the car where Louis was waiting for me. I got in the car and we headed to the hospital.  
  
When we got there we didn't have to wait in the waiting room at all they took us straight back and Dr.Sargent came in the room.  
  
She smiled and welcomed us into her office. "Has your morning sickness been letting up much?" she asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I don't get sick as much as I used to, only a couple times a day now.  
  
"That's good." She said  
  
"Let's get your babies checked out," She said  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
"We may be able to tell the sexes of the babies by the ultrasound after next." She said  
  
"That's good because I want to know what they are!" I said  
  
"For now go ahead and buy stuff for boys and girls like cribs, dressers, and other things like that." She said  
  
"Thanks we'll see you in 1 month." I said  
  
As we walked out of the hospital Louis said "I can't wait until we have these kids."  
  
"Me either." I said smiling  
  
A/N: PLEASE R&R 


	6. what are the babies

A/N: I'm really sorry if Louis I out of character. I just wanted to make him mature a little bit. I'll make him be more himself when the babies are born. Ok this chapter is going to be at the next ultra sound then after we find out the sexes of the babies I'm going to skip ahead a couple months.  
  
Louis and I were on our way to the hospital for our appointment when Louis asked me.  
  
"What do you think the babies are." He said  
  
"I'm not really sure I kind of have a feeling that they are girls." I said  
  
"I hope that we have boys wouldn't that be awesome little me's running around." He said  
  
"I was trying to get that picture out of my mind." I said laughing  
  
"Well it's better than having little psychologist running around." He said kidding  
  
"I love you." I said  
  
"I love you too." He replied  
  
A couple minutes later we arrived at the hospital and waited in the waiting room. About 10 minutes later we got called back. Then about 5 minutes late Dr.Sargent came in.  
  
"Hello Louis and Tawny how are you guys doing." She said  
  
"Good." They said together  
  
"That's good are you ready to find out what your babies are." She asked  
  
"Yes I am so ready." I said  
  
"Good." She said laughing  
  
She put the jelly stuff on my stomach and started moving the thing around.  
  
"Let's look at this baby on the right." She said  
  
"Ok." I said  
  
"Hmm well this baby is a......"  
  
"A WHAT!" Louis said loudly  
  
"Calm down. This baby is a boy." She said  
  
"Oh my god Louis we have a boy." I said smiling  
  
"I know." He said smiling back  
  
"Ok now let's look at this middle baby." She said  
  
"Well this baby looks like a boy too." She said  
  
"Two boys Louis! Two!" I said to Louis  
  
He laughed and kissed me on the forehead  
  
"Ok now lets look at this last baby." She said  
  
"Well Tawny it looks like your going to be having two boys and a girl." She said  
  
"A girl. Louis did you hear that were having two boys and a girl" I said with a big smile on my face  
  
Louis jumped around the room all happy. I just laughed at him.  
  
"Well Tawny I'll be seeing you once a month until your due day which is January 13th.  
  
They gave us a picture of the babies to show our families. After that we made our appointment. Then we went over to Louis's mom and dads house to tell them what our babies were. 


	7. something unexpected

A/N: Ok I'm going to skip ahead like 5 months and 3 weeks pregnant. So she's like two weeks from her due date. Hope you like this Chapter(.  
  
This morning I woke up around 10 so Louis was already at work. I'm not going to school right now since I'm pregnant. I got up jumped in the shower and then put on a sweater and some stretch pants since I can't really wear a lot of other clothes. I went down the hall into the kitchen when the phone rang and I answered it.  
  
"Hello" I said  
  
"Hi Tawny this is Ren." She said  
  
"Oh hey what's up?" I said  
  
"I just wanted to know how you were doing since the due dates like in two weeks." She said  
  
"Well I'm doing quite fine actually." I replied  
  
"That's good. Well I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow at your baby shower." She said  
  
"Ok see you then." I replied  
  
"Bye." Ren said  
  
So after Ren called I ate some yogurt. Then I decided to go see Louis. So I drove to where he works. When I got there I opened the door to the entrance. I went towards the elevator but there was a sign on the door that said out of order. I wasn't supposed to go up stairs but I think I can walk up them I mean how hard can it be.  
  
So I started walking up them I started to get tired. I was ok though. I was almost to Louis's floor when I tripped and fell down the stairs. I had hit my head and couldn't get up. Then I felt my legs getting wet then I said " Oh my gosh my water broke." I started yelling for help. Suddenly Louis came through a door.  
  
"Oh my god honeys are you alright why are you here." He said  
  
"I came to visit you but I fell down the stairs and my water just broke and I'm in a lot of pain. Honey please call an ambulance." I said  
  
"Ok" He said  
  
He got out his cell phone and called the ambulance. Within 10 minutes they were there. They asked me a lot of questions but they quickly got me to the hospital and in a room. My doctor Dr.Sargent came in the room.  
  
"Tawny we need to get those babies out quickly because one of the babies may have severe brain damage and we need to get her out and into intensive care." She said  
  
"Ok just tell me what to do." 


End file.
